


Here He Comes Now

by MsLokiLaufeyson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/MsLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Reader goes to school on her first day of junior year, to find Loki Odinson. They become fast friends, but is that all?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Loki, Thor, Odin, and Frigga sadly do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful people of Marvel, and the ancient Norse Mythology.

“I think I’m forgetting something,” you muttered to yourself, looking around your really messy room.

You had your purse, your bookbag, your uniform for work after school, and your binder, all of the supplies you needed for the first day of your junior year. 

So, you shrugged your feeling off, knowing you were just nervous for your first day of school, and you had a good reason to be.

You were the smartest, prettiest girl in your little high school, (having only around five hundred people) and probably the kindest. Yet, your peers still found it in their hearts to trip you, to poke fun at you, to hate you.

Your oldest younger sister wasn’t very much better. She would talk to you at your home, and ask you to take her places, (up until last month, at least, seeing as she had gotten her license the minute she turned sixteen) but at school, she was a complete stranger to you and even caused some of your torment.

Lilah was her name, and she was captain of the cheer squad. Her life was devoted to the hottest boy band out there, and she constantly reminded you about how annoying you were to her. She always said if you two weren’t family, you would never be friends.

Your youngest sister, however, was better. Yes, she would ignore you, and sometimes read the journal that you wrote in from time to time, but deep down her heart was pure. She would spend hours in your room with you, talking about how some classic rock band had influenced her life, and how hot she thought a boy in her class named Cameron was. Her name was Deborah, “Debbie” for short, and you loved talking to her and advising her on what she should do, not only because you were her elder sister and fourteen was a hard age, but because you wanted to be a psychologist in the future.

You grabbed your stuff, walked downstairs, and into kitchen. It was a tiny room, with yellow walls and white wood cabinets aligning the bright barriers of the room. There was a deep sink, which had the remains of last night’s dishes in it. The island in the middle of the already slightly crowded kitchen seated, your two younger sisters eating cereal, and drinking orange juice.

Your frantic lawyer-mother, Kathy, was rushing around the kitchen, looking for any last minute essential items she needed. When she found nothing, she kissed you and your sisters goodbye, and rushed out of the door with a simple and quick “I love you!”

Lilah, who was sporting natural strawberry blonde hair in a high, curly ponytail, as well as a chunky knitted oatmeal sweater, black tights, and black leather zip-up boots, rolled her eyes at her mother’s stressfulness, grabbed her bags and keys, and left without another word.

You grabbed a bagel, and looked at Debbie. Her chestnut brown hair was straight and she had a white v-neck t-shirt on, with a leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans, and sneakers. She grabbed her stuff and you both walked outside. You got into your little, silver car that you had luckily got for really cheap.

You put the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the driveway. Debbie put on some on some music, but as you thought of your mother, drowned it out.

Though Lilah found her annoying, you really admired your mother. Your dad had died when you were but a child, and she took the role of a serious single mother, and acting as both of the parents. It wasn’t hard for her, because she was an incredible ass kicking lawyer. You looked up to her and loved helping her in any way possible. Like taking your little sister to school before you went to your own.

As you pulled up to the middle school, you made sure your sister was prepared.

“Yes, I’m fine. Could you worry anymore? Fuck, sis, I’ll be fine!” She growled, annoyed.

You laughed, and then feigned hysterics. “I just can’t believe my little baby is actually going to be an eighth grader!” You covered your mouth and looked like a sad parent.

She tried to look angry, but you knew she found your silliness before the first day, comforting.

“You are so weird and annoying! I’m leaving now.” She got out of the car and grabbed her stuff.

“Don’t break any hearts!” You shouted to her, as she slammed the car door.

You watched as she walked into her school, making sure she was okay, then drove off in pursuit of your own.

As you pulled up in front of the small building, you noticed you were early, Debbie’s school starting before yours.

You didn’t see Lilah’s car in the parking lot, and you wondered where she was, but knew not to push it too far, as that bugged her.

So, you finally decided to enter the building, happy to see that there were other people there. You went to the restroom, though. It wasn’t in your plan to talk to someone this early in the morning.

You looked in the mirror and looked at your choices for the day.

You had curled your hair and applied the simplest make-up that accentuated your best features perfectly. You had on a simple green dress that went to your knees and brought out your eyes.

You stayed in the bathroom for another fifteen minutes, eating your breakfast and waiting around, before the bell chimed, signaling the students to get what they need, and go to class.

You had gotten your schedule previous to today, so you already knew where all of your classes were going to be.

You rushed to your English class, noticing there was a new teacher, and took a seat at a table in the back.

Students starting piling in, and taking their seats, Haley Bolt sitting next to you. She hadn’t ever made an attempt to befriend you, but was kind to you all the same.

“Hey Haley,” you said, as she plopped into the seat next to you, “how was your summer?”

“Fine,” she replied, pulling her class materials out, “Annoying and work-filled, but good. I found out some interesting information.”

You raised an eyebrow, slightly amused at how quick things travelled here.

She took the simple gesture of your face as her cue. “We’re getting two new students. Guys actually. And here comes one now,” she jerked her head at the door, symbol for you to look at the door. You turned.

You, at first, only saw a set of raven locks slicked back, that adorned his face, making the paleness of him all the more noticeable. His small, yet muscular frame made you want to touch him more than life.

His bright green eyes caught yours, piercing through you, to what you thought was your soul. His thinner lips pulled back tightly over his face. His prominent cheek bones made you long to take his face in your hands, and run your thumb over them.

He wore a fitted green button-up with black slacks, and rich looking snake skin loafers.

Striding quickly, but powerfully, he sat right in front of you, causing you to stare at his big hands, as he held out the chair for himself.

“His name is Loki. Loki Odinson I think,” Haley whispered pulling you out of your trance.

You were sure you had heard the name Loki before, but shrugged it off. Your brain demanded more information about the new kid. And you wanted to get it as much as your brain wanted it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Thor, Odin, and Frigga do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful people of Marvel, and the ancient Norse Mythology.

The rest of the day was expectedly uneventful.

You went to your classes, and like every first day, you got papers for your mother to sign. You ate your lunch in the library as usual, not only because you had no one to sit by, but because you loved being surrounded by books. The smell, the feeling, the comfort. It all felt like home to you. 

The Loki guy was in a couple of your classes, as well as his brother, Thor.

Thor was exceedingly different from Loki. He was huge. His biceps rippled, as well as every other muscle in his body. He had long blonde hair, that was really messy, and vibrant blue eyes. His tight red t-shirt that he had chosen left nothing to the imagination. His khaki shorts showed his calf-muscles, and he had on red flip-flops.

In the first class you had with him, French One, you had also Loki. The younger brother was quiet and reserved. You’d watch him jot down an answer, in his wonderful handwriting, and then smirk when the teacher told the class the actual answer, knowing he was right.  
Thor, however, didn’t. The blonde would shout out the first answer that came to his head, laughing when it was wrong.

At first, you watched amused as Thor would shout out an answer causing Loki to roll his eyes. But as Thor continued acting arrogant and ridiculous, you sighed. Amusement turned to anger, and you understood why Loki was annoyed.

You had only one other class with Thor, though Loki wasn’t in that one. You thought class would never end.

But it did, and so did the school day, and soon you found yourself on your way to pick up your little sister. 

She was sitting at a table in front of the school and when she saw you, she got up and ran over. 

She got in and threw her stuff in the back seat.

“So,” you started as you pulled out of the parking lot to rush Debbie home so you could get to work on time, “how was school?”

She sighed. “Like it always is on the first day. A lot of shit to get signed, and everyone commenting on all the things that changed about you over the summer, how they loved it even though they probably hate it with all their might.” 

You nodded. “Of course.” In all reality her day was probably the same as yours, despite the new boys that had been in yours.

When you got to the house, you dropped Debbie off, reminding her to keep all of the doors locked, and to not watch any horror movies, including the newest zombie show that had caught her attention. You did, though, promise her you would watch it with her when you returned.

Again you made sure the brunette got to her destination safely, then sped off to your job. 

It was at the richest local restaurant around. You’d just barely gotten the job, but by a stroke of luck, did. It paid decent, but the tips were out of this world. Plus, you always had incredible Italian food to take home to your family.

You walked in through the back door and put on your uniform. Grabbing your notebook, you walked out and into the dining area.  
At first you were slow, it only being around four. Then you had your after work rush, and noticed you were slightly low on tips. 

The night was coming to an end, and sighing, you walked to your newest table.

“Hello,” you gave your name and set some bread and butter on the table, telling them you would be serving them and offering them their drinks. Then you looked up.

Loki and Thor were sitting at the table, with who you presumed were their parents. 

Sitting next to Thor, was a man who looked pretty old, with wrinkles all over his face. He had a shorter gray beard, and gray hair. He was wearing a suit, you assumed from his job earlier.

Sitting next to Loki, was the gentlest looking woman you had ever seen. Her hair was the most beautiful blonde, pulled into a loose bun. Her kind eyes looked at you with compassion. Her hand was grasping her youngest son’s. She wore a soft silver dress that went to the floor, and looked like the softest silk. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you child. I am Frigga Allfather, this is my husband: Odin, and my sons: Thor and Loki.” She pointed at each person at the table. “I believe I will take a water, as will the rest of my dear family.”

You smiled wide and nodded. “I’ll get those right away.”

You walked away, and quickly prepared four waters. On the inside you were nervous that you’d spill food or a drink on the intricate family, but you had been a waitress for quite some time now, and you hadn’t a reason to worry. 

You walked up and dispensed the drinks.

“So are you all ready to order, or do you need a minute?” You asked, smiling.

Thor looked up at you. “You are in my French class, are you not?”

You looked at Loki, who was staring at his menu uncaring. You nodded. “I believe so. You’re new right?”

He nodded. “Yes. I am.”

Odin and Loki were both still looking at their menus, so you continued your conversation. “Do you like it here? How are you finding it?”

Frigga shot a glance at Thor, and though it was kind, it was threating, as if daring him to say something bad about his new surroundings.  
He grinned. “It is okay. I still need to get used to my settings.”

Odin looked up. He spouted off his order quickly, and had a lot of things he wanted customized. You wrote quickly, trying to get his order exactly.

Frigga and Thor also ordered, and when it was Loki’s turn to order, he looked at you and flashed a smile so dazzling your knees almost gave out.

“You are the waitress. Why do you not just surprise me?”

His voice was like velvet. Low and smooth, and his accent was thick and made you long for him to never stop talking. You hadn’t even noticed that he was being slightly rude. 

You nodded. “I’ll have that right out.” 

You dropped the order off at the kitchen, (you had chosen chicken fettuccini for Loki) and walked over to the other table you had been serving. They had left, and you cleared it. Again, you noticed they gave you a minor tip. You rolled your eyes. Obviously, you can’t please everyone. 

Finally, after what seemed like eons, the order for the family at your remaining table was done. You walked their food over to them and set it down in front of the right person. “How does it look?”

Everyone nodded their approval, though not Loki. “It will do,” he decided.

You walked away. Now all you had to do was play the waiting game.

Several times you went back to the table to get more bread, refill their water cups, and just ask how they were. Though, you saw that every time the only person who hadn’t touched their food was Loki. He was just playing with it. But, you did notice that he was slightly smirking and would look up at Thor every once in a while. You wondered what was happening, or would happen later.

You again walked up to the table. “Take as much time as you would like, but here is your ticket.” You set it on the table. Odin immediately opened the folder, wrote the tip amount, slipped his card into it, and handed it back to you. You took it and went to the back, running his card. You looked at the receipt. He had left you the highest tip you had ever gotten, since you started the job, and you had had some pretty big tables. Your eyes widened and you had to take a minute. 

Finally, you got yourself back together, and walked the remaining receipt back to the table. Now, all he had to do was sign it, and they had to leave. Then you could go home. 

Loki was staring at you when you came back. 

You stared back. “I hope that you enjoyed your meal.” You meant to say that to the entire family, but felt like he thought you were speaking to just him.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “It was beyond satisfactory.”  


You smiled.

When they got up, what felt like hours later, you quickly finished everything that you had to do, grabbed your clothes, and rushed home. 

You walked upstairs, and into Lilah’s room. She was laying with her head off the edge of the bed, texting whoever it was she was talking to. 

“Hey, how was your day?”

“Better than yours,” she replied. 

You rolled your eyes.

You made sure your mother was okay, and walked into Debbie’s room.

She was listening to a band, and was drawing something on a sketchpad. She turned around.

“Hey, are you still down to watch the show?” Deb asked.

You nodded, and watched one episode with your little sister. It was disgusting and gruesome, but the plot was great, and you enjoyed it thoroughly.

Finally, you walked to your room, sitting at your desk and pulling out your journal. You wrote about your first day and the Odinson brothers, and how pretensions you thought it was that the parents of those two brothers made their last name the first name of their father. 

You stood up, stretching. Then, you changed into a big t-shirt and shorts, and laid into bed, actually looking forward to another day of school.


	3. Chapter Three

When you woke up the next morning, you stretched as far as you could, probably resembling a cat.

You jumped up, and ran to the bathroom, stripping and getting beneath the hot water of the shower you had turned on upon entrance. This had always been the place where you had been the most pensive, but today all you could think about was getting back to school.

You hadn’t been this eager to see a boy since Tyler Locke in seventh grade. When he had moved away you had been devastated, but when your mom had bought your favorite movie and ice cream, you quickly recovered.

You jumped out of the shower, and fixed your hair and make-up with great care. It took twice as long to pick your outfit. You finally settled on another short green dress, this one with a lacy outer cover and a scoop in the back.

You walked downstairs to a missing Lilah and Mother, and assumed they had already left. Debbie sat there eating breakfast.

You grabbed your lunch (thank God for your mom) and your bagel, and motioned for Debbie to follow you outside. She had on universe patterned tights you had noticed were being sported lately, a Led Zeppelin T-shirt, and a leather jacket and pair of boots.

“Another dress?” she asked, as you made your way to her school.

You raised your eyebrow. “Yes? What about it?”

“Why? I thought dresses got on your nerves.”

“Well, they do. But I want to look nice this year. It is the second most important after all.”

“That is wrong. I know you. Wait a minute. Oh my God….Y-You have a crush!” she exclaimed.

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t.”

“You do!” Her eyes widened, and she grinned. “Like is it just his body, or is it his personality? I mean you haven’t had a crush since...damn it, what was his name?”

“Tyler?”

“Yeah, Tyler. Ma and I always thought he might have been into men.”

“Just,” you sighed, “go to school.” You had just pulled up. 

She giggled at you, and you tried your best to not get to angry with her. You knew she was excited for you.

You sped off to Starbucks, having some time before you needed to get to school . You ordered your favorite drink, once there, and again you were heading for school.

The restrooms didn’t look that appealing to you this morning, so with a sigh you leaned your head back. 

Did you have a crush on Loki? You didn’t know him well enough. You would admit that he was handsome, and mysterious, but you didn’t know how he acted, save for the restaurant visit from last night. 

Plus, crush sounded like you were infatuated with him. You weren’t. You were simply intrigued and attracted to Loki.

You looked up and to your slight surprise, saw the brothers walking through the parking lot. You laughed out loud when you saw Thor’s face.

It was decorated with little hearts, stars, rainbows, and unicorns. It looked like it had been extremely scrubbed, yet wouldn’t budge.

You were sure this was Loki’s doing, judging from the was he had been looking at Thor last night.

You grabbed your beverage, opened the car door, and got out, deciding that if they were going in, it be a good idea for you to as well. 

You walked in to see students walking the halls, so you assumed the warning bell had rung, and you rushed off to your classes.

The beginning of your day went surprisingly fast, and soon you found yourself in the library, with your lunch in one hand, and a book in the other.

You were so entranced in the lives of the family in your novel, that you didn’t notice when the door to the library opened, and a presence appeared at your side.

“Hello,” said a silky voice in your ear.

You almost fell out of your chair from fear.

“Oh my God...You just scared the living daylights out of me.” You looked up, and saw the very person that had been occupying your mind all day. 

Loki smirked at your clumsiness, and you suddenly felt self-conscious. “I do not think we have been properly introduced. I am Loki.”

You smiled, and held out your hand, intending to give him a handshake. You said your name, quite timidly, and he took your hand, his big one engulfing your small one.

He brought your hand up to his lips (bringing a bright blush to your face) and after he had pressed a small kiss to it, he pointed to a chair next to you.

“Tell me...Is that seat taken?”

You glanced at it and shook your head. “No. It’s all yours.”

He sat next to you, and you noticed what he was wearing. He had on a green V-neck shirt on with leather pants, and black derby shoes.

For awhile, it was silent, and soon you found yourself once again wrapped up in your book. 

He didn’t interrupt, or make an effort to speak to you.

The rest of the lunch period passed as such. You had fallen into a kind of comfortable silence. When the bell finally rang, Loki rose and held out his hand for you. You hesitantly took it and stood.

“Might I accompany you tomorrow?”

You rose your eyebrows. “You weren’t bored or anything?”

He shook his head. “Bored is the opposite of what I was. I quite enjoyed myself.”

You nodded. “Well, if you would like, it is fine with me.” 

He smiled. “Then I shall see you tomorrow.”

As he started to walk away, you called to him. “Loki?”

He turned. “Yes?”

“About Thor…nice one.” 

He chuckled. “Thank you, my dear. Though I know he suspects it to be me, do refrain from telling him I caused his pretty face to be ruined.” 

You smiled. “It’ll be our little secret.”

Then he walked off without another word.  


You inwardly sighed. He had let you read in silence. Not many people would do that. He had seemed like he had enjoyed himself, and you hoped that to be true, because you surely had.


	4. Chapter Four

The first lunch with Loki was quite similar to the ones after it. Loki would come to the library, where you had already started reading, he’d ask if he could sit next to you, and when permission was given, he’d sit and eat in silence. 

One day, about two weeks into the school year, he did something different.

Everything started out normally. He walked into the library, walked up to you, and instead of sitting next to you, he sat across from you. You didn’t make it a big deal. Hey, everyone needs their space every once in a while, you thought to yourself. 

You gave him a small smile, and noticed something in his hands other than his lunch. It was a novel.

Your eyebrow rose. “You brought a book.”

He looked down at it, picked it up, and flipped through the pages nonchalantly. “Yes. It is my favorite book that I have ever read. I thought perhaps, you would like to read it?”

You sat yours down. “Yeah, that’d be awesome. I’m always down for a new book. What’s it about?”

He looked back up at you, and smirked. “If I told you that, then it would not be worth reading, now would it?”

You chuckled and nodded. “I guess you’re right. So um…” You looked around, and then settled on his face. He looked back at you, and his eyes were full of mischief. “How are you?” That was so lame. You can’t believe you just said something so awkward.

He chuckled. “I am fine. And you, my dear?”

“I’m great.”

This silence felt a bit awkward to you. But to Loki, it was amusing. 

“So, have you had much of a chance to explore the town?” You tried again. That wasn’t so lame. 

Loki shook his head. “I cannot say that I have. I have only been to this school, my home, and your restaurant since we have moved here.”

You looked at him, far from surprised. “So that means you haven’t been to the Dropoff?”

He looked at you, confused. “Dropoff?”

You had discovered the Dropoff by accident. Around a week after your dad had passed, you had went for a walk in a forest behind the courthouse. No one had ever ventured into it, because it had a lot of dead trees, and people thought they heard mysterious moaning noises from it at night. You knew that not to be true. Your father had taken Lilah and yourself there when you were really young. The two you had been complaining about how scary the forest was and he made you face your fears. When you had returned ten years later, the forest had seemed more sorrowful, than frightening. You walked for hours until you had no idea where you were, and there was only darkness. You walked in the darkness for about an hour longer until you had discovered a tiny cliff. You looked down at the bottom and noticed the prettiest natural garden you had ever seen. The greenest grass surrounded the reddest roses, and biggest sunflowers, growing around a dark blue pond. You had longed to swim in the pond, and lay in the field, but you could never go down into it. The field had been to low and you hadn’t any climbing abilities. Yet every time that you had felt sad, or lonely, you would return to the top of the cliff, and all your bad feelings would leave you.

“I think you’d like the Dropoff. I could take you there if you aren’t busy tonight.”

“I am completely free tonight.”

“Okay, great. I have to work at six though so do you want to go right after school? I have to take my sister home, but then we can go.” 

Loki smiled again. “That would be wonderful. I did not know that you had a sister.”

You nodded. “I have two actually. You might have even met one of them. Her name is Lilah. She’s like medium height, has strawberry blonde hair, and is kind of a arrogant bitch if you try to talk to her.”

Loki grinned. “Well, I will try to keep an eye out for her." He stopped for a moment contemplating what he was going to say next. "It sounds like we both have blonde siblings who are a bit arrogant.” 

“We have something in common then.”

At that moment the bell rang, and the both of you left the room to attend your other classes. 

In your French class you got a bit of a surprise, though. 

“So,” your French teacher started. She was an older woman, with a permed brunette bob. She had thick make up on, with a plum lipstick. She had a blazer with cigarette pants, and chunky, one-inch heels lining her sturdy frame. “How would you conjugate the verb aimer, if it was paired with the pronoun, nous?”

Your hand rose, as the door opened. 

“Ms. Loopus? Hi, I’m Lilah. I’ve been transferred into your class.”

You looked up, and saw your sister standing there looking slightly uncomfortable. Your eyebrows knitted together. She was strangely dressed up. Her hair was curled, and then loosely pinned on the top of her hair, with her false bangs pinned into a curl on the side of her head. She had on a pin striped, A-line dress, with the thick straps hanging on the sides of her arms. It had a lower neckline, showing a bit of her cleavage. She had a smoky cat-eye, with dark red lipstick. On her feet were tall, black heels. They were a bit plain, but went well with her outfit. 

Loki looked back at you. His eyebrow was raised. You nodded at him, and he grinned. 

Ms. Loopus nodded, and she gestured for Lilah to sit anywhere. She looked around until her eyes settled on you, and then Thor. You swear that you saw her breath hitch before she walked up to him. 

“Um...can I sit next to you?” she asked nervously. You had never seen your sister get nervous at school before. 

Thor flashed her a big smile, his shadow of a beard moving with it. 

“Be my guest.”

She put her books next to him, and sat. Her posture was erect. You wondered why she was so nervous, but assumed that it was Thor. You stifled a giggle, because it made perfect sense for her to have a crush on him. He was burly, and slightly dim. 

Loki looked back at you again, with an even wider grin and nodded. He had the same thought that you did. 

When the teacher gave you time to work on the worksheet she had assigned, you had to ignore the giggles that continued to come out of your sister’s mouth. Now, you had the two of them to ignore. 

The class ended finally, and soon after you found yourself waiting at the door for Loki. 

“Are you ready?” he whispered into your ear behind you.

You jumped. You wished that you would stop doing that every time he had talked to you. 

You swallowed, and nodded. 

When he held the door open, you smiled at him, walked into the parking lot, and led the way to your car. 

You unlocked it, and waited for Loki’s reaction. He looked at it, then you, and then got into it. You smiled.

You quickly drove to your little sister’s school, and parked. 

You caught Loki’s eyes. “Okay, look. My sister is kind of a lot to deal with. She cusses a lot, and says things before thinking that can be quite rude at times. She is probably go to insult you, so know this. She is a really kind person on the inside, and she honestly doesn’t think at all when talking. So if you do get offended, please PLEASE try to forgive her, okay?”

Loki nodded. “You have my word. But, just so you are aware, I can be kind of snarky when needed or wanted.”

You rolled your eyes. “Then the two of you should get along quite well.” 

Your sister was speeding across the parking lot, and when she noticed Loki in the front seat, she stopped in her tracks. She stared at him for a moment, then started walking at a slower pace. 

Loki opened the car door.

“What are you doing?” you asked.

“I assume she shall want the front seat. Might as well make a good impression.”

Debbie got to the car, Loki looked to her, and then gestured to the passenger’s side. “Your seat, lady.”

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Who are you?” 

“Why, I am Loki. Who are you?” he answered.

“Debbie. Why were you in my sister’s car?” 

Loki chuckled, and looked at you as if to say ‘You’re right, she’s feisty.’ He looked back at your sister. “She has requested for me to accompany her somewhere later, and I am fulfilling that request.”

“So you are going on a date with her?”

“No, not a date, but simply an outing.”

“Do you not want to date my sister?” Debbie hissed, offended. 

You couldn’t take this anymore. “Deborah Caroline, get in the car!” you snapped. 

She looked at him one final time, before sliding into the seat next to you. Loki shut her door, and walked to the back seat, getting in.

The ride was silent, and you were almost home. If you could simply survive five more miles you’d be okay. Debbie wasn’t stupid, and she’d know who this guy was and why he was in your car. 

“You never answered my question.”

Damn.

“Do I want to date your sister? That was, I believe, the question. Am I correct?”

Deb nodded. “Yes.”

“Honestly, I do not know. Lilah has not said but two words to me. I also believe that she has placed her affections elsewhere.”

It was your turn to chuckle. You hadn’t expected that. 

You laughed harder when Debbie scowled. “This isn’t funny!” she snapped. “I hate when you laugh at me.”

You pulled up to the house. “I know. I’m sorry. But now you should probably go check on your gerbil, don’t you think?”

She rolled her eyes, and set her hand on the door handle, but stopped. “What time are you going to be home? I want to watch the next episode of our show.” She was talking about the zombie show you had started together.

“I don’t know, Deb, I have to work tonight. Maybe eleven at the latest. But, if I am not here by ten, I want you to go to bed, okay?”

She nodded, looked at Loki, added a “Be careful, I love you,” and then walked to the house. 

Loki got out, and switched to sitting in the passenger seat.

“Now, to my favorite place in the world,” you said, pulling away.


	5. Chapter Five

“I like her,” Loki said, as the suburbs you lived in faded away, and the courthouse came into view.

“She’s my best friend, but she is definitely something else.” You pulled into the courthouse parking lot, and got the first spot you saw.

“Ready?” you asked.

He looked in front of himself, eyes furrowed. “This is the forest where the Dropoff is located? It does not look very aesthetically pleasing.” He scoffed when he saw the dead trees.

“I know, but just because it’s not pretty on the outside, doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hold sentimental value on the inside.”

His right eyebrow lifted. “Are you secretly related to Socrates of Ancient Greece?” He smirked at you.

You rolled your eyes. “Distinctly.”

He chuckled at you. “I am ready to see your Dropoff.” 

You couldn’t figure out if he was trying to sound slightly sexual, or suggestive, but you had never heard the term ‘Dropoff’ used that way. So you shrugged it off, and got out of the car. He followed suit. 

“So what is the story of this place that makes it so special to you?” he asked, as you started your way into the forest. He stayed at your side, mostly because you knew where you were going.

“My dad brought Lilah and myself here when we were younger,” you replied, turning sharply when you saw a forked tree with the marker you had put on it. 

Loki looked at the side of your face for quite a while before, “What more than that?”

You looked at him, and his face showed a mixture of emotions. Mischief, interest, and almost what you thought was empathy. But as soon as it was there, it was gone.

“Uh…” you looked around, letting your feet take over. You’d gone down this trail so many times it was like playing an instrument. “I’ve never really talked about this with anyone before.”

“There is always a first time for everything. And you brought me here, so technically you have told someone.” 

You looked at him, and he slipped you a small smile. 

Your trust was building, but suddenly you felt a strong sense of doubt. Maybe you shouldn’t have brought an almost complete stranger into the woods with you. God knows that he was a charmer, but you didn’t know what he was capable of.

You stopped dead in your tracks, and looked at him. When he realized that you were no longer at his side, he stopped as well, turned, walked back to you, and looked down into your eyes.

His gaze was the most intense thing you had ever experienced, but you had stared back. You had to find that thing that you could trust.

Then you saw it. It was brief, a flicker. Sympathy. Understanding. It was there for only a millisecond, but it was there. 

You turned and started walking again.

“When I was a child,” you started, hesitantly. “All these rumors were going around school about how this place was haunted. Something about how scarecrow had killed a farmer, or something stupid like that. So Lilah and I told our father about how scared we were of it, and asked if the rumors were true. He laughed, in a way that a father does when just loves his kids so much. He would do that constantly. If you got a good grade, if you saw a spider, if you got caught pretending that the dog was a horse and you were trying to climb on top of it.

“Anyway, back to the story. So one day he had promised us ice cream if we could come into the forest with him and look around. Me and my sister were really conflicted because all that kids want is ice cream.” Here he laughed, and you smiled a small smile. “Plus my mom didn’t really buy us ice cream because it was bad for our teeth. 

“So five minutes later, my sister and I are in the back seat wondering how this happened, and my dad is in the front seat feeling extremely proud of himself, mostly because Lilah would do whatever I did, and I was extremely stubborn, not doing anything anyone ever told me to do.

“We came here, and when my dad finally got us out of the car, he took up into the first couple of yards, and we picked up leaves, and acorns. It was honestly one of the best times of my entire life.”

You voice’s volume went to barely above a whisper. “Then when my father died, I came back. I was alone this time and it was a completely different feeling. It was as if this forest was all that was left of him. As if this was the only way I could bring him back. I walked for hours, crying harder than I ever had, until it was nighttime, and I was standing...standing over this cliff like thing. The prettiest thing I had ever seen was below it.

“And at that moment, I knew that my father had brought me here for a reason, and that reason was more important that I could ever grasp. To teach me all these necessary lessons wrapped up in one tiny little visit to a forest.”

You stopped walking and talking, and looked at Loki. He was staring at you. “I did not know your father was no longer alive. My regards.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay. I’ve learned to deal with it." You stopped, and then added, “I hope that this doesn’t change the way you feel about me.” 

Loki looked slightly confused. “Why would it matter if my view of you had been altered?” 

You sighed. The Dropoff was just around the corner. You shouldn’t have stopped. “Because I want a friend. Not someone’s pity.”

“You will find, throughout our friendship, that I hardly show pity. Sympathy? Yes. Pity and sentiment? Hardly.”

“You don’t show sentiment?” you questioned, momentarily forgetting about the cliff not far away from you.

“I try not to let my emotions cloud my judgement. It is quite a weakness in my family.”

Your eyebrows came together. “But everyone shows weakness at sometime in their life.”

Loki bent forward and whispered, “It does not mean they enjoy it.”

You swallowed, nodded, and turned, walking around the corner to the cliff and field.

It smelled so familiar. The flowers mixed with the water of the pond, combining to make the only perfume that you wanted and needed. You shut your eyes, revelling in the comfort and nostalgia of it all. For moment, you forgot that you had company, and you laid down, soaking up the remaining sunlight.

When Loki cleared his throat, you sat up and swung your legs over the cliff. You patted the spot next to you, and Loki took his seat.

The two of you sat there for about twenty minutes in silence. It was comfortable, like your lunch period. You just sat there staring at the field, thinking about whatever crossed your mind.

Finally, you broke the silence. “So, what about you?”

He looked at you, eyebrow raised. “What about me?”

You gave a small smile. “I told you a little about my family, will you tell me about yours?”

He appraised you. “What would you like to know?”

You thought. You could ask his uptight father, or arrogant brother. But all you could manage was, “What’s it like at your house?”

“I am sorry?” His eyes were intense again.

“Like with your dad and brother? I just think that it seems like a lot of work.” You stopped, because you didn’t want to go too far and upset him.

“Why do you think it would be a lot of work?”

You shrugged, and looked back over the top of the cliff. “I just think that you act so different from them. You are quiet, mischievous, and intense. They just seem different. Your brother exceedingly so.”

“What, exactly, do you think of my brother?”

You inwardly sighed. This was a very dangerous path. He wanted to know your opinion, but he could get offended by your opinion. Plus, you were sitting by the edge of a cliff, and he could easily push you off. So, you treaded lightly.

“I mean, he seems okay, but like you have said, he seems arrogant. And almost as if he uses people,” you replied lightly.

“He does not use people. That is for sure. If he loves you, he loves you. But he is reckless. With people’s feelings, lives, things. And he is definitely arrogant. He thinks that he knows all, and if you disagree with him, you are wrong,” Loki sighed.

You nodded. “And that bothers you? That is why you prank him?”

“Oh darling,” he looked at you, smirking. “I would not call it pranking. I would call it ‘causing mischief.’”

You giggled. “Of course. I should have known.”

Loki looked back down at the field. “So….have you ever been down in there?”

You shook your head. “Nope. I haven’t ever thought it possible. I don’t have anyone to help me, and I don’t climb.”

Loki stood. “Well, would you like to try?”

You pulled your phone out of your pocket. Forty minutes until work. “Damnit, I can’t. We have to go.”

Loki held out his hand for you. “Then we should be on our way.”

You stood up, and led the way back to your car. You both got in, and Loki told you how to get to his house. You were almost there, when he spoke up.

“Thank you for sharing the Dropoff with me. If I am the only one you have told about it, that is a big deal.”

You smiled, but didn’t take your eyes of the road. “It isn't a problem. It actually felt kind of nice, to share it with someone. To know that I can talk with someone about it. It’s wonderful.”

“Pull in here.” Loki pointed at a road, and you turned.

In front of you was the biggest house you had ever seen. You didn’t think it could qualify as a mansion, but it was big. It was what you thought was five stories. It was completely white, with a lot of balconies. The front door was rounded, with a lot of sliding glass doors around the house. There were shrubs, and blue flowers aligned the house. The windows were opened everywhere, and you could slightly see around the yard, to a big swimming pool, twice the size of your house. There was also, from what you could see, was a tennis court.

You looked at Loki, and he looked back at you. 

“Well, thank you for the lovely afternoon.”

“Not a problem. I hope you enjoyed it. I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow?”

“Yes. I hope you find time tonight to read on the book I lent you.” He grabbed the door handle. 

“Oh, I most definitely will. Have a good night.” You smiled at him, as he got out. Then he walked into his house without another word. You would find time between tables to read, you thought as you drove away.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is super long, so please enjoy! Thank you for all your Kudos's and nice comments! Happy reading!

You had found time to read the book. You’d stayed up all night to finish it, in fact. It wasn’t intentional. But it was just that good.

The book was about a boy, Colin, who had only two friends all his life. One day he gets offered an adventure to go on. His friends don’t like that, and when the (now grown) man tells them that he doesn’t care, they fall out. The guy goes on his his adventure alone, and victorious, he realizes he never need those two friends, and that he was better off on his own. A lot of other things happened, including the man punching the mayor in the face. (Even though it was disrespectful, the mayor had been a dick and deserved it, so you had giggled.)

You looked around and your eyes settled on your florescent alarm clock, It was four thirty. You didn’t know what to do. You could go to sleep for an hour, or you could go get ready now and go to Starbucks in an hour after you had finished.

Finally, you decided on the latter, and got out of bed. You tried your best to take a fifteen minute shower, and barely succeeded. You got out, curled the ends of your hair, then put it in a ponytail.

Skipping foundation, (because you were tired and didn’t realize it) you put on very light eye make-up and blush, with a nude lip gloss.

You put on a black V-neck and skinny jeans, with flip flops.

You shut your eyes and reprimanded yourself silently. Mostly teenagers could stay up for days on end, but here you were tired after one day.

You shook your head, and tried to wake up. If you were going to go drive, you needed to be awake.

You walked downstairs, grabbed your keys, and walked to your car.

The drive was the longest one of your life.

When you finally got there you ordered your drink for extra caffeine.

You sat around for a while. Yesterday had mentally and physically exhausted you. The walk mixed with the walking from your restaurant had made your legs hurt, and admitting things to Loki had wracked your emotions. It made you feel drained. You had enjoyed it, enjoyed making a new friend, but it was tiring. It probably wouldn't have been so tiring, had you slept.

You got up and drove to McDonalds to get breakfast for Debbie and you.

You took the food back home, and when you opened the door you heard stumbling around upstairs.

You sat Debbie’s food on the table and you pulled out yours. It was quickly gone, and you sat in front of the television.

You must of fallen asleep, because soon you were being shaken awake.

“Hey, it’s time to go,” Debbie lightly told you.

You nodded, grabbed your keys, and walked to the car.

The ride was silent. You wanted to talk, but didn’t have the energy. You’d never been this tired before.

You pulled into your parking lot and groggily got out. You didn’t trust yourself to sit in that car. You’d fall asleep, no doubt.

So you went in, and when the bell rang, trudged unhappily to your first hour.

By the time you had gotten to lunch, you had fallen asleep in three classes, and got detention once,

You sat your stuff on the table, and cursed when you saw that you had no lunch.

You grabbed nothing but your wallet (that way Loki would know for sure that you were here) and went to the cafeteria, 

You bought your favorite kind of sandwich and went back to the library. Loki sat there eating his food.

You went and sat in front of him.

“You look very unwell. Have you been sleeping?” Loki retorted.

You shook your head. “No, I stayed up all night to finish,” you reached into your bag and pulled out Loki’s book. You put it on the table. “That.”

Loki chuckled. “What can I say? I am flattered.”

You rolled your eyes. “Not for you. It was just that good.”

“I am aware. Maybe we can discuss it someday when you are competent.”

“Competent? I’m competent!” you declared, putting your head on your hand prop.

Loki started talking about God knows what, and as your eyes watched his lips move, and his voice flowed through your ears, you slowly lost yourself into sleep.

 

“Props are quite dangerous,” a low voice whispered in your ear.

Something hit your propped arm hard, and your head started flying to the table. Luckily you had gained the sense to keep your hand from hitting the table. 

Loki was laughing behind, then in front of you.

You glared at him. “That’s not funny.”

He shook his head. “Oh, but it is, my dear. “

The bell rang and the two of you stood. 

“Do try to get some sleep tonight, darling.” Loki walked out and you walked to your next class.

The day dragged on, and when you got home with your youngest sister, you saw your mother and your other sister (who was texting) waiting for you.

You shut your eyes, and sighed. You forgot that tonight was family night.

Your head was pounding and you could not spend two hours at a movie theater or bowling alley.

“Finally!” your mother enunciated loudly.

“Uh...Ma, I don’t think that I can do family night. I don’t feel good. I haven’t all day.”

“Well that’s okay, we can just do family day here,” she rebutted kindly.

You shook your head. “No, really it’s okay. I just need to sleep.”

Your mom’s eyebrows knitted together. “Are you sure?”

“Oh my God mom!” Lilah almost yelled, not looking away from her phone. “If she says that she is fine, she is fine! And if we are going to go, let’s go!”

Your mother glared at her. “Enough of that Lilah. I’m just caring about your sister. And who are you texting?” your mother snapped. You stifled a laugh. It was always funny when your mom yelled at your sister, though you’d never tell her that.

“No one,” Lilah mumbled, and finally put her phone away from her face.

Debbie grabbed Lilah’s phone and ran across the room.

“LILAH’S GOT A BOYFRIEND! LILAH’S GOT A BOYFRIEND! Let’s see what his name is!” Debbie unlocked the phone, as Lilah lunged for her, and missed.

You and your mom just let it happen. These kind of fights happened daily, and there would be no stopping it. 

“OH! THOR!” Debbie made kissy noises, and gave Lilah her phone back.

You wished you could be surprised, but you were not.

“Enough!” your mother yelled. They stared at her, and then Lilah glared at Deb, who smirked in return.

“I think we’ll be pretty late tonight. L,” Lilah’s nickname to your mother, “wants to see a play only available in a place about an hour from here and Debbie wants to eat at the Diner. If you want to wait up, that’s okay. Tomorrow is the weekend, and all. But if you feel too bad, just go to bed.”

You sighed You’d forgotten that the weekend started tomorrow. You were relieved, but sad you wouldn’t see your new friend.

You nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you later.”

Your mother smiled and hugged you. “Love you. Feel better.”

You hugged her back, then let go. “I love you too. Thank you. I’ll try.”

Debbie gave you a high five, and Lilah gave you a slight nod, before the house was silent. 

You walked upstairs and threw on your pajamas, before falling into bed, and into sleep.

 

When you woke up again it was eight thirty. You made double sure it was PM, because that was a disaster waiting to happen. Then you got up, stopping to use the bathroom.

You walked downstairs and checked the kitchen out for dinner.

There wasn’t anything you wanted so you ordered a pizza.

It was going to take an hour, so you sat down on the couch. You looked around and sighed. You started picking at your nails. The clock’s ticking started becoming apparent, and soon you pulled your phone out seeing who you could talk to.

Loki’s name caught your eye. You knew you would think about it too much, so you just pressed the call button.

He picked up after two rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey Loki,” you answered.

He chuckled on the other line. “Well hello darling, how may I be of assistance?”

You hesitated. “Well, I was just, um….I was just wondering if maybe you would like to come over? My family is gone, and I just ordered a pizza, and I have a lot of movies and,” you started babbling.

He laughed. “I will be there in twenty minutes.”

Then he hung up.

You jumped up and grabbed all the leftover plates and cups, and threw them in the sink. You folded all the blankets, and threw them on the cushions.

You grabbed two plates and set them on the coffee table so you didn’t have to go back into the kitchen.

You quickly vacuumed, and soon the doorbell rang.

You caught a glance of yourself in a mirror and rolled your eyes. Your hair was all messed up, and you were in your really old Winne the Pooh pajamas. Great job, dumbo, you thought to yourself.

You opened the door.

Loki looked at you, then your faded pajama pants, then your messy hair. He smirked. “I take it you got some sleep?”

You nodded. “Come in.” You gestured into your living room. He walked in, and right when you shut the door, the doorbell rang again.

You paid for the pizza,sat it on the table, and opened the lid.

You gestured for him to sit down on the couch. You grabbed three pieces and sat back. Loki put one piece of pizza on his plate. 

“So what do you want to do?” you asked, and then took a bite out of the pizza.

Loki shrugged lightly. “I do not know. I was under the impression that you were going to entertain me.”

You laughed. “Well we could watch a movie, or listen to music or…” You stopped, to start on your second piece of pizza. 

Loki considered it. “I would enjoy a film.”

You nodded and stared at Loki. He was sporting a green tunic, with black bootcut jeans, and black boots. His hair was slicked back, but slightly messy. 

“Well, do you have any suggestions or would you like to look through the movie cabinet?”

Loki finished his pizza. “The latter.”

He got up, and bent down, looking through the movie cabinet. You tried to avert your eyes, looking at a painting above the fireplace.

Loki put in a movie, and again sat back on the couch across from you.

He turned the volume low so you could still listen to the movie.

You watched the film for about twenty minutes before you decided to speak up. “I liked the book. A lot.” You grimaced. You could have used such a better adjective.

He turned and smiled a toothy grin at you. “I am very happy to hear that. Not many people I have met has appreciated the book the way I do . Thor thinks that it is sad, and my father has not even read it. Mother liked it, but she does not read that kind of book very often. What was your favorite part?” Loki looked down, suddenly slightly solemn. 

You laughed. “When Colin punched the mayor.”

Loki nodded. “That part was always quite comical.”

“Is everything okay?” you asked, the forgotten movie playing on in the background.

He nodded. “Yes just...thank you for reading the book. No one has ever really taken anything I have said into consideration.”

The face he was making showed that it was closed for discussion, so you didn’t say anything further than, “Anytime.”

Loki went back to a placid facial expression, and stood. “Well, I certainly had a good evening. Did you?”

You smiled, and walked to the door, opening it for him. “I had a great time.”

He nodded and walked up to you.

His arms wrapped around your waist, engulfing you. He smelled so wonderful, like mint and strawberries. You wrapped your arms around his neck and let them comfort you and make you feel everything you need.

He pulled away. “I will see you.”

You smiled. “Later.”


	7. Chapter Seven

The weekend was boring. You had work on Saturday and then homework on Sunday because you kept falling asleep in class on Friday.

You made sure to get plenty of sleep that night and when you woke up on Monday you were well rested. You curled the ends of your hair, and put on a white button-up with dark blue skinny jeans. You put on your knee high boots, and grabbed your purse and keys.

You got to school and after three classes, was at your locker when you felt a presence at your side. At first you thought it was Loki, so when you saw Thor standing there looking awkward you were surprised.

“Yes?” you asked, putting a book in your locker. 

“You are Lilah’s sister correct?” he questioned, and for such a big guy he looked quite small and nervous at that moment.

“Yes. Why?” You pulled out another book, shut your locker, and looked at him.

“Well,” he looked up at you, a large smile on his face. “Has she talked about me or mentioned me at all?”

You stifled a smile. Here was this brick shithouse of a guy asking about your younger sister, and if she liked him. It was quite cute, actually.

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not home very often, usually at work or doing other things. But I think she you.”

You started walking to your next class and he followed you.

“You do?” 

You nodded. “Yeah. She’s been texting you, hasn’t she? She usually won’t give people whom she dislikes the time of day. I think you have a good chance.”

You saw your class coming up, and you wondered if Thor would follow you into it.

“So, if I were to ask her to dinner, do you think she would accept?”

You nodded. “I think you’d have a great chance.” Then you smiled. “Though, I don’t think you have World History two right now.”

The bell rang, and he bowed to you. “Thank you my lady, you have been of great service.”

You smiled, and walked into your class.

 

Lunch came, and you and Loki chatted lightly about The Great Gatsby, and some (happy) memories from your childhoods.

When you went to French and the teacher announced that you could work together, Loki scooted back to your table.

The two of you were halfway done with the worksheet when he changed the topic. “Are you free tonight?”

You shook your head. “No,” a sigh escaped your lips. “No, I have to work again.”

He grinned. “That is okay.”

You rose an eyebrow. “Why do you seem so happy about that? What did you have planned?”

He shook his head, a snarky look on his face. “Oh, nothing.”

“I’ve seen that look before Loki. The night you came to the restaurant. Need I remind you that the next day Thor’s face was your personal canvas?”

Loki chuckled. “Do not worry darling. You will never be a canvas. Maybe the easel, but not the canvas.”

You punched his arm and rolled your eyes, but laughed nonetheless.

 

“Okay great, I will have that right out,” you promised to the table of women in their late forties, who were trying to preserve their youth by getting drunk and ordering all the food that their diets would allow. 

You had someone run their drinks to them, and checked the computer seeing you had a new table of one. 

You walked up, set a straw on the table, and pulled out your notebook. After you gave your name and a quiet “Good evening I’ll be your waitress”, you looked up.

Loki was grinning up at you with that familiar impish grin. “Well, in that case, where is my drink?”

Your eyebrow rose. “Well sir I don’t know what drink you would like.”

“Surprise me,” he ordered, his eyes widening a little as he repeated the first thing he had ever said to you.

You narrowed your eyes, but then walked away. You frankly remember Loki drinking sparkling water at lunch. So you grabbed a bottle, poured it into a cup, and walked back to his table. 

When you came back, you had to leave to check on your middle-aged women, then you returned to Loki. 

“So, what would you like tonight?”

Loki shrugged, but you saw the amusement in his face. “What would you suggest?”

“Well…” you thought for a moment. “The special tonight is actually really good. It’s rigatoni, with Italian sausage, sauteed mushrooms, and slightly spicy parmesan cream.” You had actually never tried it, but you had heard it was good, so you recommended it to everyone.

Loki smirked even wider. “It is your favorite?” 

“I don’t really have a favorite.”

He nodded, and handed you his menu. “Very well, I will have that. And do hurry darling. I do not have all night.” 

You glared at him and he chuckled. 

You put in the order, and noticed that the ladies were gone. There were other people in the restaurant, but they weren’t in your section. Your only table was Loki.

You wiped off the table, slipped your tip in your pocket, and returned to the back, picking up a book.

His order was done relatively quickly, so you grabbed it and walked up to him. 

“Here you are. Enjoy,” you dictated.

“Sit with me.”

You hesitated. “Loki, I don’t know if I can.”

“Yes, I am sorry. I can see you are very busy.” He gestured to your empty section. 

You laughed. “Fine, I’ll sit with you. But if my boss gets onto me it’s your fault.”

He held his hands up on feigned innocence. “I am guilty of nothing. Well, maybe extreme sexiness.”

You rolled your eyes. “Just eat. I would like to go home before the end of the year.”

His brows pushed together, and his mouth formed an “O” shape. “Someone is saucy tonight.”

You giggled. “I quite like the adjective ‘saucy’. You should use it more often.” 

Loki took a bite of his food, looked pleased, and then took another bite. 

“You like?”

He shrugged. “It will do.”

You smirked. He obviously enjoyed it.

He ate for a while, leaving the two of you in silence. You loved eating with Loki, but you were truly exhausted from school and work.

You leaned your head on your hand and rested, your eyes fluttering closed, but your attention still on the guy in front of you.

“It was delicious,” he announced sometime later.

You opened your eyes to an empty plate and a smiling Loki. You smiled back. “I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“So will you bring me the check?”

You shook your head. “No, it’s on the house.”

His mouth set into a firm line, and he sat up straighter. “I would like to pay.”

Again you shook your head. “No, I get free meals and you are my friend, meaning that you do too.”

“How would I tip you?” he asked, stern.

“You won’t. I would feel weird if you tipped me.”

“Ridiculous.” He pulled out his green velvet wallet. He stuck a bill under his plate, put his wallet in his back pocket, and walked out.

You rolled your eyes, and picked up the plate. He had left you a twenty. That wasn’t so bad, but was still way too much. You’d return it to him tomorrow.

As you cleaned the tabletop off, you noticed something on the floor.

You bent down and picked up Loki’s wallet. It was so soft, and velvety. You were absolutely sure that he had put it in his pocket. You had seen him. Maybe he did it on purpose. He had been acting mischievous all night. You shook your head. He put it in his pocket, it must have just fallen out. 

You finished cleaning, clocked out, grabbed your purse, and walked to your car. The entire ride home, the wallet beckoned you, as if it was made for you to open it. You exercised self-control, though.

You walked upstairs into your room and put his wallet on your desk. You got completely ready for bed, and slipped in. 

For a while you sat in silence, and tried to fall asleep . But soon your curiosity got the best of you and you walked up to your desk. You took the billfold, and slipped back into your bed. 

You unfolded it. The first thing you saw was his ID. He was, of course, making his trademark smirk. He weighed more than you thought he did, but you assumed that was secret muscle on his chest or something. 

Behind his identification was probably every single brand of credit card known to man. Your eyebrows rose.

“Woah,” you muttered to yourself. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, but it was just surprising. 

You pulled the money part open and saw a couple twenty dollar bills. Behind that was a picture of him and the woman you knew as his mother. Following that was a condom.

You grabbed it. Of course he’d have a condom in his wallet. You had a condom in your purse. It’s always safe to be careful, right? But it was just weird to think of your friend having sex. 

What was even weirder was that you really wanted to use this with him. You still had feelings for him, and now they were intensifying. Not only were you in constant awe of him, but he was also always on your mind. And now that you had found this in his wallet, it had opened your mind to the sexual attraction you felt for him.

You shook your head clear of those thoughts. You would try to go to sleep now. You put everything back in it’s accurate location, and put Loki’s possession on your nightstand.

You didn’t think you’d get any sleep with all of the thinking you had to do, but as you sunk into your mattress, you fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm so thankful for all of the Kudos you have been leaving me! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“I think you forgot something,” you announced as you sat in front of your usual lunchtime companion. 

His eyebrow rose. “Whatever have I forgotten?”

You reached into your purse, and grabbed his wallet. You held it up. Right before you left this morning you had slipped the tip he had given you back into it, and you assumed he’d never know.

He looked careless. “Oh, I left that at the restaurant? I knew I was forgetting something.” He took it. “Thank you darling.”

You smiled at him. Then you remembered that you didn’t have to work that night. “Loki?”

“Hmm?” He took a bite of whatever he was eating.

“Well, I am off tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over again? Unless you have plans, that is of course.” 

He grinned. “Of course I have other plans. You are forgetting about my abundance of friends that are not you.”

“And how dare I forget? So you will not be at my house at six tonight?” You grinned in return.

“Why would I go somewhere like that, when I have so many parties to attend?”

“So I shouldn’t warn you that you might see some more of my family then?”

“You should not.”

You laughed. “Cool.”

 

So after school you rushed home and ran upstairs to your room. It was still so messy. You observed your room as if you had never seen it before. The walls were painted a light lavender color. On the wall opposite the door your white vanity that doubled as a desk sat. It was covered in make-up, papers, hair care products, writing utensils, and pretty much anything else that would fit on the thing. The mirror that was sitting on it was crystal clear and was perfect circle shape. 

A big square window sat next to desk vanity, and it was letting in so much of the afternoon light, that you had to close the blue sheer curtains that barely dimmed the light.

The wall east from the door housed your bed. It was a full sized. The headboard was a light gray arch upholstered headboard tufted in the precise places, making diamond shapes all around. The comforter and pillowcases were white with big purple flowers at the bottom of both, though you wouldn’t know with the way they were thrown off of you in the morning. On both sides of your bed were white, half-bookshelf side tables. They had pictures of you and your family on both, as well as two soda cans on the left one. There was an alarm clock on the right side. They had your favorite books in the bottom of them. 

Opposite your bed was your closet. The double doors were white, along with the door to your room. It ran the width of the wall, and without clothes was a walk-in. It had one shelf over the rack that housed all your purses and casual clothes that needn’t be hung. It was filled to the brim with clothes (when you first started your job you went on the biggest shopping spree ever) and shoes that lined the bottom. This was the only thing you really kept clean, because you had spent a lot of money on these clothes.

On the back of your front door there was a long mirror that reflected all of your body. 

Next to the door there was a huge stereo on a white little table. There were hundreds of CDs on or around it.

You looked at all the dirty clothes on the floor and sighed. If Loki was coming over, he’d have a field day making fun of you with this. So unenthusiastically you started hauling all of the clothes into a hamper, arranged your desktop, threw away the soda cans, and made your bed. You looked at the clock. It was four. 

You walked downstairs. Your mother was hanging her coat on the coathanger and when she spotted you, she smiled. “Hello honey.”

You smiled in return. “Hey Ma. Is it cool if I have a friend over tonight?”

She nodded and walked into the kitchen. “Yeah. What’s her name?”

You thought for a moment, and decided that she’d notice Loki was male sometime. “His name is Loki.”

She looked at you, skeptical. “Friend?”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, a friend. And please, mother I have only had three friends over in all of my life, so PLEASE do not embarrass me.” 

She shook her head. “When have I ever embarrassed you?”

“You’ve never embarrassed me, but when Lilah decides to grace me with her opinion of you, it’s usually about how embarassing you are.”

She chuckled. “Good. Means I’m doing my job right.”

You simply nodded and stared at her. She was short, maybe five feet three. Her hair was light brown and shoulder length, pulled back into a French braid. She had a black cardigan matched with light denim jeans and pointed toe high heels. She had blue eyes with a tiny nose and slightly full lips. 

Your mom looked at you, eyebrows raised. “Can I help you?” 

You shook your head. “No. Sorry, I’ll go away.”

You walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to a newly arrived Lilah. She was watching some show about pregnant teenagers and their struggles. 

She stared at you when you sat down. “What?” 

You weren’t going to say anything but changed your mind. “Look Lilah, I have a friend coming over in,” you glanced at the clock, “less than an hour, and if you could just do me a favor by being normal, that’d be great.”

“Who?” she asked, not paying any attention. 

“His name is Loki.” 

She gasped. Your eyebrows knitted together. “What?”

She looked giddy. “Is that T-Thor’s brother?” 

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, and don’t make it a big deal or pester him about it. If you want to know more about Thor, here’s an idea: talk to Thor. He’s already told me that he likes you.”

She shot up of the couch. “Seriously?” 

You nodded. “Seriously.” 

She ran upstairs faster than someone of her height should be able to climb stairs. 

There was a knock at the door. You stood up and walked over to the door, then opened it.

There stood Loki, grinning. “Hello darling. I know I am early. It is just that my house is excruciatingly boring. I hope I am not intruding?”

You shook your head and grinned. “Not at all. Come in.” You gestured to the living room and stood back. He stepped over the threshold and looked at you. Your mother walked into the living room, and Loki turned his attention to her.

“You must be Loki!” she shouted, smiling wide.

He nodded. “I am indeed. And you are?”

“I’m Kathy, the mother.” She held out her hand and Loki took it, raised it slightly and then let it go.

“It is an honor to meet you madam. You have a wonderful home. And your daughter is quite wonderful as well.”

You felt your cheeks heat up. He turned his head slightly and winked at you, then turned back to your mother.

She smiled. “I know. She’s pretty great if I do say so myself.”

Loki nodded. 

You took your chance before your mom could even think about getting baby pictures. “We’re going to go upstairs now. Come get us when dinner is done.” You looked at Loki. “That is if you are staying for dinner?”

Loki nodded again.

“Okay, you two have fun. I want the door left open, though.” 

“MA! Oh my God, mother, why must you say that? It’s not like we are going to do anything bad!”

“I know, but an open door enforces that.”

You grabbed Loki’s arm and dragged him to the stairs, until you were sure that he could manage to climb himself. He looked surprised as well as amused at what you had just done, and then turned to climb the stairs. You led him to your room and opened the door.

He chuckled as he walked in.

You looked at him. “What?”

He smirked. “It is very...feminine.”

“You think so?”

He walked over to the chair to your vanity, picked up a bra that you had missed cleaning by the strap, and held it up. “Oh, I am quite sure.”

You quickly snatched it from him and chucked it into the hamper.

He chuckled again. You looked at him. “So...what do you want to do?”

He shrugged. “Again you are to entertain me, and again you are failing.”

“Shut up.” You walked over to the stereo and put in a CD. When you pressed play, you turned it up as loud as possible. 

He rose an eyebrow as you started dancing around. Soon you started singing with the music, and found yourself lost in the notes and beats. 

You went to where Loki stood, grabbed his hand, and tried to twirl him. He didn’t budge. 

You walked over and turned the music to a volume that you could hear each other at. “Come on. Dance with me!”

He shook his head. “I do not dance. Especially not to that kind of music,” he sneered. 

“Please?” you pouted.

“Even if I were to dance with you, I would be exceptionally better and you would feel so much embarrassment, you would not be able to show your face for a week.”

“I’m sure.” You sat on your bed. “Then what do you want to do?”

He sat in your desk chair. “I am not sure.”

“Oh!” You had to warn him. “Lilah might pop in at any moment to ask about Thor, and if she does just say that you don’t know and tell her to get out.” 

He laughed. “They are an interesting pair.”

You nodded, and then heard your mom shout “Dinner!” at the bottom of the stairs.

You jumped up. “Come on, let’s go get food!”

He smirked. “I am behind you, darling.”

You walked downstairs and into the kitchen. You grabbed a plate, and told Loki to do the same. You walked to the table and packed your plate with the food that you wanted, and waited for Loki finish. When he did, you turned to walked back up to your room.

“Where are you going?” your mom asked from behind you. 

You spun around. “We’re going to eat upstairs.”

Your mom shook her head. “No I want to get to know Loki, and so do your sisters.”

You hadn’t noticed them until then. 

“Please sit Loki.” Your mom gestured to a chair.

He smirked and sat down. 

This isn’t gonna be good, you thought to yourself as you sat down.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, all of you, for your kind words and comments! I am sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had an extreme case of writers block, meaning I am not so happy with this chapter, yet I am. I don't know. I think it is essential and needed to be added. Please leave thoughts below and happy reading!!!

“So Loki,” your mother started after she’d ate a bite of food off of her plate, “I’ve never heard of you at all. Are you new around here?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, my family just moved here this year.”

Your mother’s face showed excitement. She was a bit of a geography freak. “Where did you move here from?” 

“Norway. And before that, Britain,” Loki said and looked at your mother intently. 

You felt your pocket vibrate, a text coming through. You jumped and then laughed. Everyone at the table looked your way. You shook your head. “Sorry. My phone just rang and it scared me,” you dismissed.

Loki and your mom went back to their conversation, Debbie went back to being engrossed in her food, and Lilah texting. You pulled out your phone and looked down.

_So you really think that Thor is in to me?_

You looked at Lilah. She raised her eyebrows and you rolled your eyes. 

_For the love of God, Lilah, stop. Just ask him on a date._

You saw her shake her head out of the corner of your eyes.

_I CAN’T do that. Are you crazy? That is the guy’s job. If he wants me, he asks me. Which is why I NEED TO KNOW IF HE LIKES ME._

You rolled your eyes, and started typing.

_You are the crazy one. Girls ask out guys all the time. You’ll be fine. I’m telling you he likes you. Stop asking me. I feel like a little girl engulfed in drama._

She texted back quickly. 

_Everyone is looking at you. I think mom just asked you a question._

You looked up. She was correct. Loki’s eyebrow was raised, your mother was looking sternly at you, and Debbie looked confused.

_Mom just asked you if you had a date to the dance. Right in front of your boyfriend._

“No. I didn’t even know there was a dance in the first place.” You hoped Lilah helped you out for once. 

“Well I think you should ask Jordan. He seems nice,” your mother replied swiftly. 

“Ma, no. I’m not even going to go to the dance. Just chill out.”

She shook her head and started talking to Debbie.

_He is not my boyfriend!_

“Who is not your boyfriend?” Loki whispered in your ear. 

You shivered, jumped, and then whispered: “I’m serious Loki you have got to stop whispering in my ear. It scares me so bad.”

“Then why would I stop?” He took a bite of his food. You hadn’t even noticed that he had leaned away from you again.

_Cause that so didn’t look like he was your boyfriend. Whispering in your ear at the dinner table. You all do a real bang up job of being ‘just friends’._

You scowled and both Lilah and Loki laughed. Apparently he had read the text as well.

_Shut up. You can’t even ask Thor out._

Lilah stood. “I’m going to my room.” She ran off. Your phone vibrated again.

_Bitch._

You sighed. 

Loki really did charm your mother, though. He knew exactly what to say and do and when to smile and not smile. Debbie liked his sarcastic nature and his way with words. He had proved himself in the eyes of your family. 

You finally stole off to your room, with Loki close behind you. You slowly shut your door, and when you didn’t hear your mother yelling, smiled. 

“So Loki, who are you going to the dance with?”

His eyebrow rose. “Did you listen at dinner at all?”

You shook your head.

“It does not matter anyway. I wanted to ask you something.”

Your heart sped up. Was he going to ask you to go to the dance with him? Your eyes widened.

“I have a way to cause mischief directed to Thor. I just need your permission to ask Lilah to the dance.”

Your heart stopped. You didn’t care if he asked someone to the dance, but your sister? Not just that, but Loki was charming. Exceedingly so. And your sister liked compliments and boosts to her self-esteem. If Loki were around to fuel that, then she would fall hard. Were she to find out that Loki just wanted to cause Thor grief her heart would shatter. She would be so sad. On top of that, your mother would hate him. She would never let him back to your house. 

You shook your head. “No. Not at all. So many things could go wrong.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I surmised that would be what you would say.”

You got irritated. “Are you annoyed at me?” 

Loki nodded. “Yes. My brother has been on such a high horse since he met Lilah. I want to kick him down a notch.”

Your voice rose. “By using my sister as bait? Not all of us are like you Loki! Some people fall hard. Like my sister! I would rather have Thor’s and Lilah’s arrogance grow higher than ever, than see her heart broken!”

Loki sneered. “What do you mean ‘like me’? Do you not think that I fall for people?”

“If you did,” you snapped, “then maybe you would have a little empathy when talking about my little sister, and her inability to stay out of love!”

“You speak out of your place. Of course she would not be able to stay out of love with me, but did you think about Thor’s jealousy and incapability to see someone he likes or loves in someone else’s arms?”

You rolled your eyes. “Even if that is so, she wouldn’t go to Thor. She’s be in love with you. She’d stay with you!”

Loki walked to your bedroom door. 

You chuckled coldly. “Oh, so you’re just going to leave? Because you can’t deal with arguing with me?”

Loki walked out and slammed the door. You heard him shut the door downstairs, and speed off in his car. 

You laid on your bed as a tear ran down your cheek. Of course you didn’t want him to go with Lilah, but the biggest reason of you getting so annoyed was because you wanted to go to the dance with Loki.

The next day Loki wasn’t at school. Thor wouldn’t tell you where he was, so when you sat down in the library your were surprised to see you had company. It wasn’t the sardonic raven haired trickster. 

It was Jordan Blue, a brunette asshole, that did indeed like you. He was a little taller than you, though not much, and never showered. His hair was greasy and his face was covered in black-heads. His teeth were the only thing clean about him, because he was wildly scared of dental work. Unfortunately, his father owned the restaurant you worked at.

“What do you want Jordan?” You asked exasperatedly. You just wished Loki were sitting there. 

“I’m having a party tonight. I want you to come.”

You shook your head. “I have to work.”

“I know. Which is why I asked my father to schedule you off tonight,” he replied.

“Then why don’t I know about this?” You asked wryly. 

“Because he only agreed if you come to the party. What do you say?”

You really didn’t want to go. But you also didn’t want him to keep asking. “If I say yes, will you go away?”

He nodded eagerly.

“Then yes.”  


He smiled and stood, before turning back around. “One more thing. I am going to pick you up.”

You shook your head and started to protest, but he had already left. Why had he wanted to pick you up?

“Shit,” you muttered. “I wish Loki were here.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Precisely because you hadn’t wanted it to, the day sped by. Before you had realized it, you had already picked up Debbie and the two of you were home. Tentatively you got into the shower and started to wash off for the party.

You started to think. You missed Loki and wanted to talk to him, but what had you done wrong? Wanted to protect your little sister? There was nothing wrong with that. Loki should at least admit that he shouldn’t have asked that of you.

You got out, dried off, and checked your phone. Nothing. You sighed.

You started getting ready, picking a to-the-knees tight black dress and some fake diamond earrings and necklace. You did your hair and makeup and then noticed you had a text.

It was from Jordan. You faked gagged and then giggled at your own joke.

_Hey, what’s up babe? I hope you look sexy baby. I hope you look delicious so I can eat you up._

Your mouth fell open. How dare he?

_Bite me, dumb fuck._

He texted back quickly.

_Happily baby._

You finished getting ready and heard the doorbell ring. Your eyes rolled.

Descending down the stairs, you realized just how much you didn’t want to go. Jordan made you angry and uncomfortable, as did going to a party with the peers that hated you .

You opened the door and Jordan conspicuously looked you up and down stopping at your chest.

You cleared your throat and Jordan looked up to your eyes. “You ready baby?”

“Stop calling me ‘baby’. I don’t like it,” you jeered. 

He winked. “Really? Well you don’t like me very much either, but things can always change.”

“That’s very likely,” you muttered sarcastically.

“What?” Jordan asked smiling.

“I asked if you were ready to go.”

He looked at you skeptically. “Yes.” He offered his arm.

You just walked by it and got into the passenger seat of his _truck_. You had to literally jump to get in. 

When he got in he looked at you. “If you would have waited I would have lifted you into the car.” He looked at your bare calves and you got uncomfortable.

“Jordan, please, let’s just go.”

He put the truck in gear and sped off.

The drive was quick. You looked around and saw all of the cars in front of Jordan’s house. There were people in the lawn talking with plastic cups in their hand. People were filing into the house and coming out of it. 

You looked across the street. There was Loki’s house. You smiled. You could probably slip out of the party later and go see Loki. Hopefully he wasn’t still mad. The front door of his house opened and Thor walked across the street to the party.

He walked up to a girl and and kissed her. Upon closer examination you saw that it wasn’t just a girl. It was Lilah. You smiled. Finally, you thought to yourself. 

“Are we going to go?” Jordan asked.

You looked at him. “What?”

“We’ve been sitting here for two minutes. Are we going to go, or are we going to perform a more entertaining activity in here?” He licked his lips. 

“No, let’s go.” You opened the door and jumped down.

You started walking and felt his presence at your side. He put an arm around your waist. Your body tensed, but you let him lead you inside the house. It was so crowded you could barely see anything, but you could see some people doing shots of vodka. You grabbed one off of the table and downed it. You had drank before and could hold your liquor pretty well.

Throughout the night, you ‘accidently’ got lost from Jordan. Somehow you had already downed three more shots and had a beer in your hand.

You walked outside and sat on the grass. You were really starting to feel elated. You finished your beer and walked in to get another one.

You saw Haley, your friend from the first day, standing across the room. You walked to her.

“Did you know that Loki lived across the street?” You weren’t slurring your words, but you couldn’t stand still.

“Who?” She shouted. You hadn’t even noticed there was loud music in the background.

“Loki. The new kid you told me about!” You yelled.

She looked confused for a moment and then recognised. “OH! Thor’s brother?”

You got annoyed. “Yes Thor’s brother, but his name is Loki!”

She regarded you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and walked away. You finished your drink.

“How are you baby?” You heard from your side.

You turned. “Fine, I’ve…,” you thought for a while, your mind working slower from all the alcohol, “gotta go to the bathroom.”

You walked away. You didn’t want to be here anymore and you were feeling very altered from the drinks. So, you walked out of the house and stumbled onto the street, really feeling drunk now. You ungracefully walked over to Loki’s house and knocked on the door. His mother opened the door.

You straightened up and smiled. “Is Loki home?” You hoped you sounded good.

“Yes, he is upstairs in his room. You may go if you would like.”

Stairs? That was going to be a problem. You nodded slowly and walked carefully upstairs. There were a million doors and you had no idea which was Loki’s. You were walking down the hallway when your vision started to blur. You stopped and shut your eyes, trying to get it to stop.

It finally did. You stopped in front of a door you thought looked vaguely Loki-y. You knocked. Nothing. You walked to another and knocked.

You heard some shuffling and the door flew open. Loki stared at you. “What are you doing here?” He sounded annoyed. 

“You know,” you blinked, the blur returning, “the party across the street sucked. I’d much rather be here with you.”

He eyed you. “Are you drunk?”

You shook your head. “No I am not drunk.”

He pulled you into his room. You tried to focus your eyes on his face. He walked over to and sat you on the edge of his bed. It was so soft. You shut your eyes.

“Yes you are. You are drunk. Why did you even go to that party?”

“Well,” you mused, “to get Jordan Blue off of my ass, but actually now that I think about it, to make you jealous.”

You laid back on his bed and snuggled into the pillow on the left side. It smelled like Loki and it made you tired.

“It is unwise to make me jealous,” you heard from behind you.

You smiled faintly. “I’m not wise though.”

You shut your eyes and fell into a deep slumber immediately.

Loki stared at you. You were trying to make him jealous. You did not have to try to do that. All you had to do was ask for him. He had thought you would have realized when he made that comment about him falling for people, yesterday in your fight.

He turned off the lights and laid next to you, thoughtful. The next thing he knew, he was being lulled into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Geez, I thought you'd never tell each other! Again thank you all for the kind comments! Don't be hesitant to post your thoughts, I love everything you all say from the bottom of my heart! Expect another chapter soon as it is becoming so much easier and more fun to write!


	11. Chapter 11

When you woke up, your head was pounding. The bright lights would have hit your eyes, had someone not put sunglasses on you. 

Everything from last night rushed back to you. Stupid Jordan, coming to Loki’s house, telling him what you told him.

You looked around. His room was huge, though there wasn’t very much furniture occupying it. The walls were painted an emerald green with a desk against the wall. The desk was very clean, with next to nothing (save the lamp) on the top of it. There was a mirrored door on the far right of the wall facing the bed. There was also a plain door on the left side of the wall. It was open and you could see a little bit of his closet, and his clothes on hangers. The bed you were in had green silk sheets, and a green velvet comforter, that you were wrapped up in, resembling a caterpillar in a cocoon. On either side of the bed there were side tables made of dark cherry wood, the same as the desk. There were lamps on both of them and the one next to you housed two Advil and a glass of water. 

You picked both pills up, and swallowed them eagerly, the cold water perking you up as it ran down your throat. 

When you finished your water you realized that Loki wasn’t there. You slowly got out of bed, not wanting to trigger anything that could result in you becoming sick.

You opened the mirrored door and found a bathroom with a shower and everything else that bathrooms were supposed to have.

You relieved yourself, then looked at your reflection in the mirror above the tiny sink after you took your sunglasses off. Your makeup was smeared and your hair was a mess. Thank God you hadn’t taken the ponytail off of your wrist last night. You threw your hair up and after some searching you found a washcloth, which you washed your makeup off with.

When you walked back into his room, Loki still wasn’t there. You didn’t want to walk downstairs out of respect, so you just waited. What you really just wanted to do was go home and get out of your dress and put on pajamas. At least it was Saturday, you thought.

You pulled your phone out of your not so family friendly hiding spot and checked it. You had six missed calls from your mother. You texted her you were fine, and at Loki’s house. You also said you’d explain later.

The door opened and Loki walked in. He had a plate of food in his hands. He handed it to you. “I brought you something to eat. I know you will not want to, but you should eat it.”

You smiled. “Thanks Loki.” You started to eat. “You’ve completely done enough for me, but can I ask a favor of you?”

He nodded. “Yes darling.”

“About last night. Um...can we just forget about it? What I said and did. Can we just send it out of our minds?”

He looked confused. “Why would I want to do that?”

You shut your eyes, as your head was starting to pound. “Because I acted foolishly and I am too embarrassed. I can’t believe I did that.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes because admitting your true feelings, instead of keeping them bottled up inside is foolish.”

You sighed. “Okay, yes I wanted to make you jealous, because yes, I’m into you, But getting drunk and coming here? Stupid. It was dumb.”

Loki smirked. “I’m ‘into you’ as well.” He put air quotes around those words.

You looked at him suspiciously. “Did you just use a contraction?”

“Guilty. Do refrain from telling anyone.”

You couldn’t hide your smile. “I shan’t tell a soul.”

“I should probably get home,” you stated after a moment of silence. “I really need to take this dress off.”

“Wait,” Loki walked into his closet and emerged with a t-shirt and jogging pants. “Here.” He held them out. “Please stay. It is boring here without you.”

You thought for a moment. “You won’t find me wildly unattractive in clothes that are a million sizes too big for me?”

Loki’s eyebrow rose. “It would be hard to find you unattractive in my clothing, when I have seen you in Winnie the Pooh pajamas that were ripped.”

You giggled. “Okay.”

You walked into the bathroom and peeled the dress off. You folded it and put it on the toilet. Then you put on the clothes Loki had given you.

Loki’s clothes were way too big. The short sleeves on the T-shirt came down to your elbows and the jogging pants went to the toes of your feet. 

You tried not to trip as you walked out of the bathroom. Loki smirked. “Quite attractive,” he announced. You rolled your eyes and sat on the bed. Loki just stared at you.

After five minutes of next to nothing happening, you rose an eyebrow. “What was that line that you always say to me? ‘You are supposed to be entertaining me and you are failing.’?” You mocked his voice to recreate the line. “Or something like that?”

He looked surprised at your remark, but then his eyes lit up.

“What?” You asked, frightened. 

“Thor just cleaned his room! Come on.” He took your hand and pulled you out of his room, into the hallway. He opened a door. You walked in behind him.

Thor’s room was similar to Loki’s, except Thor’s color palette was red and he had sports posters covering the walls. 

Loki walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of it. He spread all of the papers on the top of the desk around and onto the floor. He pulled clothes off of their hangers and threw them on the ground.

“You’re such a bastard, you know that?” You asked, even though you were smiling.

He winked at you. “Of course. Thank you darling.”

He took all of the posters off of the walls and cut certain spots out of them. When he was done there was a random hand here, a flying football there, a face on the pillows.He picked up all of the random pictures and started cutting them up, and then threw the little pieces on the ground like confetti. 

He hung the posters back on the wall. You giggled as each of the posters had missing appendages filled with the red from the wall. 

Loki grabbed your hand yet again and the two of you walked back into his room.

“So darling,” he started stifling a fake yawn, “whatever shall we do now?”

“I don’t kn-SHIT!” You shouted, grabbing your phone. You had two missed calls from the restaurant. You groaned. You couldn’t believe you had forgotten work.

“It’s ten o’clock and I was scheduled for eight.” You walked to the bathroom and grabbed your dress.

“My uniform is at the restaurant. Loki, can you give me a ride?” You asked, walking back into the room.

He nodded, grabbed his phone, and keys, and walked downstairs. You followed him.

The both of you got into his fancy green convertible. Loki checked his phone quickly before putting the key in the ignition. 

He drove off. You were nervous that you were going to get scolded for being late and you were fidgeting.

“So darling, why did you not tell me your birthday is in two days?”

“Because I forgot,” you stated simply. “How’d you figure it out?”

“Your mother texted me.”  
Your head whipped around to look at him. “You and my mother _text_?” You were not expecting that.

Loki smirked. “Only rarely.”

You looked back at the road. “Ew,” you murmured.

He chuckled and pulled up in front of the restaurant.

“Have a good day, love. I will see you on Monday, also known as your birthday.” His smirk widened. 

You rolled your eyes, turned to leave the car, and stopped. You turned back around and kissed his cheek. “You have a good day too.” You got out.

The scolding you got wasn’t that bad, mostly because you were thinking of Loki the entire time it was happening.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has been on hiatus for a while, and for that I am truly sorry. I've just been dreading writing this chapter for so long, because yes, this is the last one. I hate to finish this story, as I love these characters (yes I love you. Get over here and give me a hug!). Who knows, I might make it a series and continue it, through college?  
> I also want to thank everyone that has liked this story and stuck with/me. I appreciate you all so much.  
> As always, comments are always welcome, (they make me smile) as well as kudos!

The weekend dragged by like always and you hadn’t heard anything from Loki. You were starting to get worried that he had changed his mind about you, and seriously didn’t like you at all. You told yourself that was stupid, because why would he say that he liked you if he didn’t?

On Monday, your mother made you a great breakfast, like she did every year on your birthday. She also drove Debbie to school for you, so you could sleep a little later and leave later. 

You put on a maxi dress that started as white at the top and slowly turned to dark purple on the way down. You had on silver sandals, and your hair was curled. 

When you got to school, you couldn’t find Loki anywhere. You were starting to not only get worried about his feelings for you, but now you were worried about him.

You ate lunch by yourself, and finally mustered up enough courage to text him yourself. 

_Hey Loki, are you alright? Why aren’t you at school?_

His response was immediate. 

_Yes, darling. I am not at school because I am preparing your birthday gift. Will you meet me at my house tonight? At four forty five? Do not say you have work, because I will march down to the restaurant and demand that you have the night off myself._

_Haha, no I don’t have work, and yes I will meet you at your house. Ohhh, a birthday gift? What is it?_

_Why would I tell you?_

You couldn’t think of a good reason. So you texted back:

_I don’t know._

_Exactly. Four forty five. And wear old clothes. Jeans are preferable._

Your brows furrowed; what were you supposed to be doing? The bell rang and you made your way to your next class. You never realized just how boring it was without Loki at your school. 

Eventually the day ended and you went home to kill an hour, until you could go see the other teenager. You fixed your hair and makeup, changed your clothes, and then walked to your car. You drove to Loki’s, but when you got there you found a note on the door. 

_Hello love,_  
 _Meet me at the Dropoff._  
 _Yours,_  
 _Loki._

You smiled. He probably didn’t mean to, but he called you love! You allowed yourself five seconds of giddy little girl excitement, but then swallowed it. 

You drove to the courthouse, and saw Loki’s car parked there. You pulled up next to it, and then got out. You started walking through the forest. 

You finally found yourself there and you saw Loki, not overlooking the sight, but part of it.

He grinned up at you. “Happy Birthday, love!” he shouted up at you. “Are you ready to come down here?”

You could feel yourself smiling like an idiot, and you nodded. He pointed to a rope, and a pair of gloves lying next to it. You donned the gloves, and then slowly started climbing down the rope. You probably looked stupid, and started wondering how you were going to get back up the rope when you had little to no upper body strength, but you trusted Loki.

You finally got down to the beautiful, fantastical field and walked up to Loki. He was lying down in the flowers. You joined him, and sighed. You couldn’t believe that you were finally down here. You scooted closer to Loki, and his hand came up to wrap around your shoulders. Your head turned to look at him, and your body followed. 

“I-I can’t believe this. This is the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten. Thank you so much Loki.” You hugged into him.

He smiled, and for once, you didn’t feel like he was being sarcastic or condescending with it. You knew he was truly happy, and it made your stomach burst with butterflies. “It was nothing, compared to what I would do for you.”

You started to giggle, but before you could get and sound out, you were silenced by his lips. You had never felt anything like it before. Your stomach full of butterflies multiplied, and it was like they were starting to play with each other. Your nerves were on complete alert and you were on fire, but completely comfortable at the same time. He pulled back. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you, too.”

“Happy birthday, darling.”


End file.
